Home is where the heart is: The Tale of the Phoenix Queen
by Amilia Rebecca Ravynwoode
Summary: This story is inspired by XxxxGracexxxX and her one-shot "Mukami Brothers x Reader- Home. Now due to someone borrowing one of her other one-shots and not crediting her I've decided to do this for Grace. This isn't exactly like her one-shot. It's with the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Her one-shot is probably better than anything I could write so go ahead and find her page.


A/N: I do not own anything except the OC and any tattoos she has. The picture is Anya's Clan symbol and the tattoo she has mirrored on her shoulder blades.

FULL STORY IDEA GOES TO: Xxxx_Grace_xxxX and her Diabolik Lovers one-shot: Home! I am giving full credit to her. However, since I don't have WiFi I was unable to ask if I could write a full version of the original so I tweaked it to be an inspired story and not the actual one-shot. Xxxx_Grace_xxxX I sincerely hope you don't mind. And I really can't wait to see if you've added to your One-shot 'book' for Dia-Lovers!

Anyway, ON WITH THE DESCRIPTION!

Anya Sei (say) Karasu is a normal girl who dropped out of school to take care of her critically ill mother. Because no one else would hire her she was doomed to work at a bar for tips to help pay for her mother's medical bills. One day she is asked to dance by her boss. She agrees while thinking she could make more money if she danced and bar-tended.

After dancing a few times she is asked for a privatedance for one of the new customers as it was his birthday. She agrees and is nearly raped because the other girls were jealous of her. When Anya is nearly attacked she ends up being saved by the owners of the bar themselves. The owners: Shuu, Reiji, Ayato, Raito, Kanato, Subaru, Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Asuza; all feeling some sort of connection to her; ask her to let them take care of her and her mother.

She asks for a few days to think about this offer and to discuss it with her mother. The gentlemen agree not wanting to pressure her in any direction and find her request reasonable.

As she begins to tell her mother what happened she remembers a few details of the encounter with slight dread. Her entire life she was raised to hunt dark Creàtures and identify them. Her saviors were one of the Creàtures that she was trained to hunt down and eliminate. After explaining her revelation to her mother she is told the biggest secret that her mother ever held from her. Anya, not only the heir of the last Hunter clan, but also an immortal soul born and reborn into that family. The Phoenix Queen, leader of all of the very Creàtures she was raised to hunt and extinguish. Her 'mother' once a young woman who had fallen in love with one of her 'enemies' and forced to watch as her father killed the only person she had ever loved. Demanded by her father to raise the Clan's 'Greatest Weapon' she decides to intervene with the Clan's wishes by telling the girl; whom she felt was her own daughter if not in blood; what her destiny was to be had the Hunters not sapped her power from her and into the Clans.

As Anya is told this, her memory of her previous lives returned to her. She remembered being stolen away after her 2nd rebirth as a babe. She remembered being raised just to be sapped of all but one of her magics, her healing/rebirth ability retained all of it's quality and power, but because of her lack in her other magics her lives were shortened to be just slightly above the average person. Unless she was killed by her 'prey'.

Anya asks her mother if she knows of any way to regain her abilities, and is told that if one being from each of the ten Creàture Clans were to accept her as Queen she would begin to re-gain those abilities.

Decision made she returned to the bar of her previous (due to the nature of her last day working there whether the fiasco was caused by the owners or not her boss fired her) employment and asked to speak with one of the owners, who she now recognised as more than just her 'prey', but as also childhood friends from her first life while her biological mother was still Queen.

She agrees to allow them to care for her and her mother if they can assist her with fully regaining her memories and abilities, after all each of them were to be her advisors for when she became Queen. Each being born to one of the ten Creàture Clans. But due to the lacking lifespan of some because of the connection to the Phoenix Queen they were changed so that they might live long enough to be the Queen's advisors as they were meant to be.

Slowly she starts falling in love with the Creàtures turned vampyres. But because of jealousy issues, she can only choose one to be with forever. Or can she? Read the story to find out

A/N: This is a tribute fanfiction to Xxxx_Grace_xxxX on Wattpad. I only own Anya. This is her idea and I had wished to expand upon it in my own way. I claim no rights to the plot and should Xxxx_Grace_xxxX ask I will promptly delete this.


End file.
